Jeff the Killer
by therandomer5000
Summary: Mikey reads about a terrifying murderer. he thinks Jeff is only a legend, a made up character but he's wrong and now the entire Hamato clan is threatened. Will anyone survive? R&R xx WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!


**Hey guys! I'm seriously freaked out about this character! I'm not even kidding he seriously scares me! He is an actual urban legend with creepypastas written about him. WARNING; MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! Enjoy ;) xx**

* * *

**Jeff the Killer**

It was a quiet night in the sewers and most of the mutant family were asleep in their beds.

Mikey of course had decided to stay up to read creepypastas!

In fact he was reading the scariest one yet!

He was reading about a mad murderer called Jeff the Killer. Mikey could seriously feel the fear in his stomach, He'd hate to meet this guy in a dark alley!

Mikey began to read out loud in hopes of it being less scary.

''Jeff was just a kid that had moved to a new neighbourhood.. He didn't have any friends yet so he ventured out to try and talk to a couple of boys his age. When he tried the boys began hurting him and chasing him'' Mikey felt sorry for the poor guys until he read the next bit, ''Nobody knew what happened but the two boys bodies were found with numerous stab wounds and injuries.. Jeff was later found in his room. he had realised he enjoyed inflicting pain on others, he loved murdering. he used his knife to cut off his eye lids and cut his cheeks so his mouth was in a permanent smile. Later that night his mother came in.

''You lied to me'' Jeff had laugh madly before murdering his entire family.

He ran away and even now is searching for his next victim..

Don't look behind you!'' Mikey shuddered at the last part and felt a shiver run down his spine.

His desk was against the far wall and behind him was his open door.

Mike gulped and turned around to see a figure walking towards his door, he began to shiver in terror.

The light hit the figure and Mikey screamed.

Jeff the killer was in his home!

''GUYS!'' Mikey screamed as he grabbed his nunchucks and stood up. ''HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!''

Jeff held up his knife so the light glinted off it menacingly, he began to laugh. Insanity practically dripped from the strange man.

Mikey smacked him with his nunchuck but Jeff just laughed as he fell over. Mike streaked past as his brothers walked out their rooms.

''RUN RUN!'' Mikey yelped.

''Michelangelo'' Jeff grinned as he strolled after the petrified turtle. ''Where are you going? Let's play!''

''NO!'' Mikey was nearly crying in fright, his brothers froze in their spots.

''You shouldn't have read my story if you didn't want me to visit'' Jeff shook his head with a laugh. ''Now I have to kill you''

That got the brothers out of their trance!

''LIKE HELL YA WILL!'' Raph growled as he leapt forward to try and take on jeff.

But the man was too much!

Jeff grabbed Raph and threw him to the floor before raising his knife. Not a sound could be made before the knife was sunk into Raph's shoulder, Jeff laughed and cheered as he stabbed Raph continuously.

The brothers watched in horror as their brother was mutilated in front of them.

''OUT! NOW!'' Leo commanded, the three brothers sprinted out the lair as Jeff had his fun.

They hid down a sewer pipe to catch their breath.

''Who was that guys?'' Don gulped.

''Jeff the Killer'' Mikey had tears falling down his cheeks, ''I thought he was just a legend! A character from a story but he's not! he's real and he's gonna kill us all!''

''Calm down'' leo soothed.

They heard footsteps coming down the pipe, the brothers pressed themselves against the wall and waited for him to just pass.

''He killed Raph'' Don breathed miserably,

''sh'' Leo hushed. everything was silent for a few moments..

Had Jeff passed?

''You thought you could get away that easily?'' Jeff laughed as his head appeared around the corner. The boys screamed before running the opposite direction.

''I'M SORRY FOR BRINGING HIM HERE GUYS!'' Mikey sobbed, ''I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!''

Jeff was running after them at a fast pace.

he was too fast for them!

he leapt forward and grabbed Donnie.

''NO!'' Don screamed as the knife was plunged into him again and again. ''G-Guys'' He whimpered weakly before falling limp.

leo and Mike turned and ran to the nearest ladder but Jeff had finished with Don's body and managed to run after them.

Leo spun around and pulled out both katanas.

''LEO COME ON!'' Mikey called in alarm,

''Keep going mikey'' Leo nodded, ''Get outta here! Get yourself somewhere safe!''

''You can't beat him'' Mikey sniffled,

''I know.. but i can keep him busy while you escape.'' leo smiled up at Mike, ''I love you little brother''

''I love you too leo'' Mikey sobbed as Jeff appeared around the corner.

''GO!'' Leo yelled, Mike shot up the ladder as the mad laughs echoed around the pipes.

It was dark and raining. Mikey ran down the sidewalk with tears spilling from his eyes.

His brothers were dead all because he'd decided to read a story! he couldn't believe it!

he sobbed as he stumbled over his own feet, he could hear Jeff behind him. He turned the corner but it lead straight into an alleyway!

he was trapped.

''No.. no no no'' Mikey sobbed is dismay as he looked up at the back wall. ''Please no'' he spun round to see Jeff in the entrance to the alley.

''Time to play Michelangelo'' Jeff chuckled happily, ''I'm going to enjoy this!''

Mikey pushed his shell up against the back wall.

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' The scream seemed to echo around the city before the night turned deadly silent.

The next morning the strange body of some kind of giant turtle was found lying in an alleyway, It was covered in stab wounds.

On the alley wall, written in blood was;

''Jeff always wins''

The police have no idea who Jeff was nor what the message meant but there were people out there who knew exactly what had happened.

The poor bastard had gotten himself murdered by the the most fearsome urban legend of all time!

The other three bodies were never found but the masks were.

Now the four masks lie in a museum telling the strange story of the mysterious murder of a mutant family.

Remember don't look behind you!

* * *

**I'm gonna go be murdered by Jeff now.. I'm probably gonna have nightmares tonight! Please Review xx**


End file.
